Law or Love
by ChantarelleAnylinde
Summary: Amy, la mejor espía de la ciudad se enfrenta al caso que puede asegurar su ascenso... Al mismo tiempo, Shadow, un asesino, lucha por hacer bien su trabajo... En un determinado momento sus vidas de cruzaran... ShadAmy - *COMPLETO*
1. Chapter 1 Rutina

Bueno... pues voy a continuar con esta historia que recordé que tenía hecha... mientras me aclaro el lío que me tengo montado yo solita en las otras dos jeje ^^

Ficha técnica:

**Nombre FanFic :** _"**Law or Love"**_

**Serie(s) de los personajes:** Sonic the hedgehog (SEGA) / Dexter Morgan (Dexter)

**Tipo de FanFic:** ShadAmy

**Autor:** Chantarelle Anylïnde

_**Chapter 1. Rutina**_

Otro aburrido día de trabajo... últimamente se veía poca acción por la sede de G.U.N en Station Square... Una gran y tranquila ciudad situada en la parte oeste de Mobius... Esta era la visita número 9 del día a la máquina de café que había en el pasillo...

**-Hola Amy,** - Saludó Tails - **¿Otro café? ¿Cuantos llevas ya? **

_- (bostezo) **Voy por el noveno Tails, ¿Ya habeis solucionado lo del hacker de la 54? **_

_**- Si, no era más que otro adolescente travieso** - Rió_

_**- Bueno, nos vemos después, que como me vea el jefe aquí contigo se va a poner a echar humo por las orejas** - bromeé_

Tails era un simpático zorro que trabajaba en el área de informática y de mecánica, no había genio mejor que él en todo el planeta. Regresé con mi taza de café a la oficina y me senté en mi ordenador. Por suerte, Rouge no tardó en llegar, dejando estruendosamente sus cosas en su escritorio..

_**- Por fin! Te juro que si tengo que estar un minuto más observando a ese gato gordinflón vomito** - Se quejó _

_**- ¿Te han enviado otra vez a vigilar a Big?** - Pregunté _

_**- Si, el jefe no ha encontrado una misión mejor para alguien como yo...-** Suspiró - **Cambiando de tema... ¿Salimos esta noche a tomar unas copas?**_

_**- No se para que preguntas si al final haremos lo que se te antoje -** Dije poniendo muecas _

_- **Aaaaay Amy, tengo que enseñarte lo que es la vida** - Dijo sentándose en la mesa_

Nuestro jefe era un tipo serio que infundía un gran respeto, no solo por su tamaño... Entró en la oficina seguido por Espio y miró fijamente a Rouge..

_**- Señorita Rouge** - Dijo serio - **Esto es una oficina, no el sofá de su casa, siéntese como dios manda, por favor** - Ordenó _

_**- Lo siento Sargento Vector** - se disculpó ella_

Por si no lo había mencionado... yo era una espía... si, una espía del gobierno... aunque hacía demasiado tiempo que no teníamos una misión de verdad. Rouge, Espio y yo eramos lo mejor de lo mejor.. tres de los mejores espías del país y allí estábamos... en una triste oficina haciendo solitarios en el ordenador...

Hora de comer... Lo mejor de ese trabajo, aparte del sueldo, eran los horarios... entrábamos a las 12:00 y saliamos a las 19:00, con media hora para comer incluída... Bajamos a la cafetería y Cream, la encargada nos saludó afectuosamente. Caminamos arrastrando los pies hasta el buffet libre y Espio se llenó la bandeja con hamburguesas, Rouge una ensalada y dos o tres yogures y se fueron a sentar... Yo me quedé mirando la comida, indecisa... hasta que me decidí por una mousse de chocolate.

_**- Eso no es comida -** Oí detrás _

_**- Es un buffet, todo lo que hay aquí se supone que es comida** - Respondí borde _

_**- ¿Nos conocemos?** - Dijo acercándose - **Soy Son...**_

_**- Tranquilo Romeo, no me interesa...** - Dije cortándole_

Ya en la mesa, Espio y Rouge discutían sobre la importancia de la imagen femenina en una relación.. Me senté y empecé a comer desganadamente.

_**-Así que hay nuevo grupo de soldados, a ver si hay alguno potable** - Dijo Rouge relamiéndose _

_**- Vamos Rougi, todo el mundo sabe que estás loquita por ese equidna del barracón 3** - Dijo Espio _

_**- Ay, pero es tan serio...** - suspiró _

_- **Me rayais.. siempre pensando en lo mismo...** - me quejé - **¿No hay nada para vosotros que no sean personas del sexo opuesto? **_

_**- Eso lo dices porque hace meses que no tienes una cita -** Se burló Espio _

_- **Sinceramente, desde que lo mío con Silver terminó y él decidió irse con esa gata pelandrusca no me han quedado ganas de volver a estar con nadie, gracias...** - Dije algo molesta _


	2. Chapter 2 La celestina

Chapter 2. La celestina

Otro día aburrido... por suerte ya era sábado, lo que significaba que al día siguiente no se trabajaba... Nada más llegar a casa me di una larga ducha de agua caliente y, envuelta en el albornoz, me senté a ver la televisión. Rouge, que aparte de mi compañera de trabajo era mi mejor amiga y vivíamos juntas; no tardó en llegar con un montón de bolsas de diversas tiendas.

**_- Eh!_**_ - Gritó - _**_¿Qué haces ahí sentada? Esta noche nos vamos a bailar! _**

**_- Rouge, ¿no podemos ir otro día?_**

**_- No, además te he comprado un vestido... me gustó mucho y no había mi talla, así que se lo he comprado a mi hermanita pequeña_**_ - Dijo lanzándome una bolsa_

**_- ¿Tengo algún otro remedio?_**_ - Pregunté desanimada_

**_- No, así que pontelo y luego te arreglo esa cara, que pareces un cadáver_**

La verdad es que el vestido era precioso, era negro,cortito, con escote en V y unos volantitos en la parte inferior. No es que no vistiese bien, pero mi trabajo exigía llevar ropa discreta y cuando no estaba trabajando apenas me apetecía salir, pero allí estaba Rouge para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Llegamos a la disco de moda y Charmy, el relaciones públicas, se encargó de que no tuviesemos que hacer cola ni pagar entrada, supongo que es lo bueno de tener amistades..

**_- Si no lo veo no lo creo.. la agente Rose vestida de chica_**_ - Bromeó Jet _

**_- Arggggg no empieces Jet_**_ - Le cortó Rouge - _**_Que ya has dejado claro que te has puesto cachondo nada más vernos entrar _**

**_- Como me conoces..._**_ - Dijo el halcón _

_- _**_Pues controla tu bragueta... si no quieres que mi rodilla de chica impacte a gran velocidad contra ella_**_ - dije con una gran sonrisa_

Jet era del equipo de aire, un experimentado piloto y al mismo tiempo un creído con un ego tan amplio como el cielo que surcaba, con él estaba también Storm, su copiloto. Rouge estaba en su salsa, conocía a un montón de gente y se paraba a hablar con todo el mundo.

**_- Amy, luego pides, veeen_**_ - Llamó- _**_Quiero presentarte a unos amigos... Estos son Manic y Mighty, esta es Amy_**

**_- Hola Amy, encantado_**_ - Dijo Mighty _

**_- Encantado de conocerte_**_ - Dijo Manic _

**_- Rouge, ¿podemos hablar un momento?_**_ - Pregunté _

**_- Si, claro A... Ahh! Allí está Knuckles!_**_ - Se puso nerviosa _

_- (suspiro) _**_Ve y habla con él de una vez..._**

Me fui hacia la barra y pedi una copa, vodka con redbull, necesitaba salir un poco de mi mundo... Iba por la segunda o tercera copa cuando alguien se acercó a mi...

_-_**_ ¿Te importa que te acompañe?_**_ - preguntó _**_- Haz lo que quieras_**

**_- ¿Por qué eres tan borde?_**_ - Preguntó con calma - _**_Soy Sonic y ¿tu eres? _**

**_- Amy_**

**_- Bien Amy, vamos progresando. Parece que tu amiga y mi amigo se lo están pasando en grande_**

Miré hacia las escaleras, allí estaban Rouge y Knuckles, por fin enrollándose... La murciélago llevaba meses fijándose en aquel serio soldado que parecía no hacerla ni caso, pero estaba claro que las apariencias engañan.

**_- Hacen bien, llevan meses deseándolo_**_ - Dije sin darle importancia _

**_- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Sales con alguien?_**_ - Preguntó con disimulo _

**_- No... ni quiero, no me interesan esas cosas_**

**_- ¿Y qué te interesa entonces?_**

**_- Pues, por ejemplo, que me dejen en paz, buenas noches_**_ - Me despedí_

-  
04:00 Museo de Central City

Todo estaba dispuesto... a pesar de sus diferencias hacían un buen equipo... La misión para aquella noche era hacerse con aquella preciada joya, una de las siete esmeraldas del caos... Si sus cálculos no fallaban, el boss sumaría 4 con esa...

Aprovecharon el cambio de turno de los vigilantes, un par de perros gordos que no los alcanzaría ni en sueños, eso si se daba cuenta de su presencia. Ashura se quedaría fuera por si había algún tipo de complicación, mientras que ellos bajarían a por la esmeralda. Ashura era el experto en hacer agujeros en cristales, abrió uno lo suficientemente grande en la cúpula como para que él entrase... Fue Mephiles el que bajó, descolgándose por una cuerda y se hizo con la esmeralda del caos...

Las alarmas sonaron de inmediato pero, para cuando llegaron a su emplazamiento, no había nada... ni nadie...


	3. Chapter 3 Misiones

La verdad es que me gustan más los Shadamys... porque siempre dejo quedar mal a Sonic xDDD que de verdad, a Amy la tratan siempre muy machistamente :( pero en fin.. asi esta el mundo y para eso cada uno escribe lo que quiere no creeis?

Aqui os dejo el capitulo 3:

Dormí todo el domingo, no estaba acostumbrada a beber y el dolor de cabeza de la resaca me mataba... No era consciente de cuantas copas había tomado... pero lo que empezó por tres terminó en unas 9 o 10... que no se ni como di llegado a casa... Me vestí a toda prisa y me puse los cascos de mi mp3 y salí corriendo para el trabajo...

Llegué la primera, poco después llegaba Vector con una enorme carpeta con informes

**_- Buenos días, jefe_**_ - Saludé - _**_¿Quiere un café?_**

**_- Muchas gracias Amy, pero ya lo he tomado_**_ - Dijo con una sonrisa - _**_¿No ha llegado nadie aún? _**  
_  
_**_- No_**

**_- No se que voy a hacer con estos..._**_ - Resopló - _**_De igual modo pensaba darte a ti la misión _**

**_- ¿Misión? ¿Que misión?_**

**_- ¿Has oído lo del robo de la esmeraldas del caos?_**_ - Preguntó _

**_- Si, algo he visto en la televisión_**

**_- Bien, pues esta madrugada ha sido robada otra del museo de Central City y lo mejor es que tenemos un sospechoso y quiero que tu te encargues_**

Acepté encantada la misión, un poco de acción no me vendría nada mal y más en un caso importante. Vector me entregó una carpetilla y lei atenta la información sobre el individuo al que debería investigar.. Se llamaba Dexter Morgan, un profesor de biología bastante rarito..

**_-Por cierto, Amy..._**_ - Dijo Vector _

**_- ¿Si?_**

**_- El tío este es un poco pijo... se mueve por ambientes bastante repipis...Aquí tienes una tarjeta sin límite para que te compres ropa para estar a la altura... Es una misión muy importante y no podemos fallar, ¿de acuerdo?_**

No me explico que tenía la gente con mi forma de vestir... cierto que no solía arreglarme, pero desde lo de Silver había dejado de hacerlo... Solía vestir con vaqueros o mayas y camisetas amplias que apenas dejaban ver mi figura...

No se si hice bien o mal, pero para la misión pedi ayuda a Rouge... ella me acompañó de compras, a la peluquería, zapaterías y un monton de ías más que no sabía ni que existían... Todo esto mientras me contaba lo bien que le estaba yendo con su amado Knuckles. Tardamos un par de días en tenerlo todo dispuesto, pero finalmente lo conseguimos.

Hoy comenzaba mi seguimiento, me puse una falda corta negra con una camisa blanca abierta en el escote y unos zapatos de tacón negros y acudí, como siempre a trabajar. Por los pasillos tuve que aguantar estúpidos piropos acerca de mi culo y mis piernas, cuando por fin llegué a la oficina Espio y Rouge me miraron de arriba a abajo...

**_- Amy!_**_ - Exclamó Espio - _**_Si tienes tetas! _**

**_- No le hagas caso, estás preciosa_**_ - Dijo Rouge dándole una bofetada _

**_- Vector, vengo a que me des el emplazamiento de mi objetivo_**

Me dio un folio que contenía los lugares por los que solía moverse, todos ellos de Central City. Me facilitó también un coche con el que poder desplazarme y puse caminó allí... No me gustaba Central City, las calles estaban demasiado abarrotadas y por lo poco que había leído sobre Dexter, solía estar en lugares públicos con mucha gente...

Observé desde el coche como salía de la universidad donde daba clases, iba a su casa y después le seguí hasta un centro comercial donde compró un par de camisas, unos zapatos y después se sentó a tomar un café con un amigo. Con mi cámara de muñeca pude tomar imágenes de todo. Cuando se levantó traté de seguirle, pero choqué contra alguien y cai bruscamente por las escaleras, golpeandome la pierna..El individuo corrió a ayudarme al darse cuenta de lo sucedido..

**_- A ver si miras por donde andas!_**_ - Grité _

**_- ¿Yo? Si eras tu la que iba distraída_**

**_- Si claro, pero yo al menos no soy un bruto que no tiene en consideración a una dama!_**_ - Intentó ayudarme - _**_No me toques! ya puedo sola, Ohhhh mierda!_**_ - Dije al darme cuenta de que había perdido al sospechoso_

Resoplé con fastidio y posé mis ojos en el bruto... era un erizo negro con púas rojas, vestido con jersey y pantalón negro e intensos ojos rojos... Me coloqué la ropa y continué mi camino mientras él se quedaba quieto esperando alguna palabra o explicación más... Había fallado aquel día, no solo había perdido al profesor chiflado sino que encima me iba a salir un moratón en la pierna por culpa de aquel erizo...


	4. Chapter 4 La fiesta

Ante todo, quiero agradecer vuestros comentarios... Hace poquito que entré en esta web y esta es mi segunda historia... Casi todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora son fics con estos personajes.. aunque tengo en mente hacer ms con otra gente jeje, por ejemplo con Naruto, Bleach o FullMetal Alchemyst ^^

Ahora me dejo de rollos y os presento el capitulo 4 ^^ Ponemos guaps que nos vamos de fiesta!

Llevaba ya una semana investigando al tal Dexter y no había sacado nada en claro... Iba y venía de la universidad a diversos sitios sin una sola cosa sospechosa, mientras yo tenía que aguantar sentada en el asiento de mi coche con mi mp3 a tope... Aquel día le seguí hasta una boutique en la que se compró un traje y una camisa... poco después me enteré de que asistiría a una fiesta benéfica en el local de moda de Central City, el Bronze... una mezcla entre bar y discoteca muy pija al que solo entra la gente VIP.

Acudí a la oficina a entregar mis informes hasta la fecha...

**_- Buenos días Amy,_**_ - Saludó Tails - _**_¿Qué tal llevas la misión?_**

**_- Estoy agotada, este tío no para_**

**_- ¿Quieres un café?_**_ - Ofreció _

**_- Si_**_ - me lo sacó - _**_Muchas gracias, eres un encanto _**

En la oficina, Rouge se pintaba las uñas, Espio jugaba un solitario y Vector leía el periódico..

**_- Buenos días_**_ - saludé _

**_- Buenos días Amy , ¿Como lo llevas?_**_ - Preguntó Vector_

**_- Bien, aunque necesito un pase VIP para el Bronze_**

**_- En cuanto me com_****_entaste lo de la fiesta lo solicité, aquí tienes _**

**_- Gracias jefe, bueno, supongo que he de ir a comprarme un vestido_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

(Suena el teléfono)

**_- ¿Diga?_**_ - Responden _

**_- Hoy se celebra una fiesta en el Bronze, necesito que vayas... Allí habrá una mujer con un perro blanco, necesito que la localices y coloques este GPS en el collar del perro ¿entendido?_**

**_- ¿Tengo que ser yo?_**_ - Se quejó - _**_¿Por qué no mandas a Mephiles o Ashura? _**  
_  
_**_- Ashura daría mucho el cante y Mephiles no tiene el porte que tu tienes... Necesito que vayas tu... aquí tienes tu pase VIP y fotos del objetivo, no me falles_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

00:00 Bronze (Central City)_  
_

Cuando dijeron que el sitio era de etiqueta no me imaginé que fuese hasta tal punto... Mi vestido estaba acorde... de palabra de honor negro, largo hasta los pies y con unos ribetes dorados a la altura de la cadera, despues el vestido hacía vuelo.. El pelo recogido con una bonita pinza con forma de rosa en negro y dorado y zapatos altos negros... pero dentro el ambiente era todavía más ñoño y lo peor es que yo iba sin pareja, aunque la verdad es que no me imaginaba a ninguno de los chicos de G.U.N allí conmigo... Me sentía como una indefensa mariposa en una tela de araña, atrapada en una situación que no era, para nada, de mi estilo... Por desgracia, Vector había confiado en mi y no podía fallarle...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ya había completado su objetivo y, a pesar de que el perro casi le muerde, logró poner el gps en su collar... así tendrían vigilada a esa señora... Era demasiado pronto como para irse para casa, así que aprovechó el esmoquin que había alquilado y se dio una vuelta por allí..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

__  
_Por lo visto, nuestro amigo Dexter se había buscado una amiguita para bailar, una gata de pelaje oscuro y rellamantes ojos azules que vestía un traje azul celeste. Se habían ido a la pista de baile, al centro y allí no podía seguirle... Desde mi posición veía como le susurraba cosas al oído... aquello solía hacermelo Silver... Me terminé la copa de un trago y la posé sobre una mesita... Buscando al camarero, a lo lejos vi una figura conocida... un erizo negro de púas rojas... el mismo que días antes había chocado conmigo en el centro comercial.. Vi una oportunidad para salir del paso y me acerqué a él, al fin y al cabo, no podía marcharme hasta que mi sospechoso lo hiciese..._

**_- Por lo visto volvemos a vernos_**_ - Dije _

**_- ¿Nos conocemos?_**_ - Preguntó mirandome de arriba a abajo _

**_- Vaya, por lo visto debes tirar a muchas chicas al suelo_**

**_- Ah... eres la borde maleducada del centro comercial_**_ - Dijo sin interés _

**_- ¿Maleducada? ¿Yo?_**_ - dije ofendida _

**_- No veo a ninguna otra delante... por lo que si, debes de ser tu_**_ - dijo sin mirarme _

**_- Está claro que no... no me extraña que hayas venido solo... se nota que ninguna tía te aguanta..._**_ - dije bordemente dándole la espalda _

_Volví por donde había venido, Dexter seguía en la pista de baile, bastante entretenido; por lo que me fui directa al balcón. Dentro apenas se respiraba entre la gente, la música y el humo del tabaco, que hacía que se me pusiesen los ojos rojos, pero fuera se estaba genial, al fresquito de la noche de finales de agosto. Me senté en la barandilla, con los pies colgando en el vacío... Solo deseaba largarme.. las varillas del vestido me lastimaban y tan solo deseaba volver a mi añorado pijama de pirañitas..._

_Algo en mi le había llamado la atención... no solo mi físico, sino aquella mirada, aquel lenguaje corporal y, sobre todo, aquella forma de hablar tan irónica y descarada, igual que la suya... Por eso cuando me fui, me siguió con la mirada... Era una fiesta... nada le pasaría por bailar un poco con una chica.. al fin y al cabo, se lo merecía ¿verdad? Se acercó sin hacer ruído, al fin y al cabo.. para eso había sido entrenado... Yo seguía de espaldas, ajena a todo, con los ojos cerrados..._

**_- Por lo visto, no soy el único que ha venido sin pareja..._**_ - dejó caer.. -_**_ ¿Acaso a ti tampoco te aguantan? _**_- dijo irónico __  
__  
__En un rápido movimiento me giré hacia delante, cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y dejando al descubierto parte de la primera, gracias a la abertura del vestido... El desconocido erizo me miraba de arriba a abajo..._

**_- Mi cara está 30 cm más arriba..._**_ - dije cuando miraba mi escote _**_- Pfffff... ni que fuese para tanto..._**_ - resopló _

_- _**_Oye niña... ¿quieres bailar?_**

**_- ¿Bailar? ¿Contigo? No me hagas reir.._**_ - dije levantándome _

**_- Mira... no tengo ganas de hablar... ¿vienes o no?_**_ - dijo ofreciendome su brazo __  
__  
__No es que me agradase la idea de bailar con un desconocido, más bien lo necesitaba... Vector había puesto en mis manos un caso importante y no quería fallarle y menos cuando se rumoreaba un ascenso... Trataba de controlarme a mi misma... aquel erizo me molestaba tanto como me agradaba, era algo extraño... sobre todo el hecho de estar bailando sin saber hacerlo, aunque tampoco quedabamos muy ridículos, al menos tenía bien vigilado a Dexter... _

_Miraba a mi acompañante de reojo... era más alto que yo, de pelaje negro con púas rojas, bien vestido, buen físico y sus brazos parecían fuertes... Sus ojos rojos denotaban un extraño misterio... Era la primera vez que bailaba con alguien que no fuese Silver... pero no era hora de pensar en aquello... no estando de servicio... Por una vez en mucho tiempo, me estaba distrayendo... hasta que..._

**_- Agradable velada... pero he de irme..._**_ - dijo besando mi mano - _**_Nos vemos _**_  
__  
__ Segundos después había desaparecido, dejándome sola en aquella pista abarrotada de gente, haciendome pasar una gran verguenza... decidí olvidar aquello y continuar mi misión pero.. ¿Donde estaba Dexter?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Aereopuerto de Central City, 05:00 h

Una habitación toda cubierta con plásticos, en el centro una camilla y una mesa con varios cuchillos, navajas y hasta una motosierra... en la camilla una figura femenina atada con cinta de embalar lucha por soltarse... una oscura figura con casco de soldador aparece y rasga una mejilla de su presa... después llega la masacre...


	5. Chapter 5 Investigaciones

Chapter 5. Investigaciones

Según Vector, el profesor se quedaba todos los jueves hasta tarde dando clases de recuperación, esta era mi oportunidad para colarme en su casa... Vivía en un edificio normalito, en un 4º piso... nadie me vio entrar y subí por las escaleras...

Abrí la puerta con una ganzúa y me colé en su apartamento.. un salón-comedor, una cocina, dos baños, un estudio y dos habitaciones... no había ni rastro de las esmeraldas del caos, aunque en una de las habitaciones encontré un par de cosas un tanto... extrañas... una motosierra, cinta de embalaje gris y un casco de soldador... aparte de un extenso juego de cuchillos en la cocina y bolsas de basura negras de las grandes... Telefoneé a mi jefe

**_- Vector, aquí Amy... Me parece que nuestro sospechoso no tiene nada que ver con el robo de las esmeraldas, pero no es trigo limpio... he encontrado un par de cosas sospechosas, voy a hacerles la prueba del luminol _**

**_- Amy ¿Qué crees que pasa?_**

**_- Positivo en sangre... creo que este tío ha matado a_****_ alguien con una motosierra_**_ - Se oye un ruido en la puerta - _**_Ha vuelto, tengo que colgar _**

**_- Amy, sal de ahí cagando leches_**

Me dio tiempo a esconderme debajo de la cama antes de que un perro gordo y él entrasen en el apartamento, Dexter que era un chacal de pelaje anaranjado, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre la cama, a continuación se pusieron a hablar...

**_- Deberías tener más cuidado_**_ - decía el perro - _**_La de anoche fue bastante cantoso... primero contigo en la fiesta y luego desaparece _**  
_  
_**_- Nadie se dará cuenta, no es más que otra fulana que se cree alguien, no te preocupes_**

**_- Dexter.. Dexter, algún día te pillarán... _**__

__**_- No, sin pruebas nadie puede acusarme de nada..._**_ - Rió _

_Se tomaron un par de wiskis y después el perro gordo se marchó... Dexter lo hizo poco después... respiré aliviada.. ¿Qué ocultaba realmente ese tío? No estaba segura en aquel lugar y quería salir de allí cuanto antes, abrí la ventana y salí a la escalera de incendios. Fuera estaba lloviendo, por lo que el metal resbalaba más que de costumbre... bajé bien hasta el primer piso, pero cuando llegó la hora de saltar al suelo, resbalé y cai de bruces... Una sombra se avalanzó sobre mi, amenazándome con una navaja de bolsillo... _

**_- Dame toda la pasta o te rajo el cuello_**_ - dijo el maleante _**_- ¿Acaso crees que tengo dinero? Acabo de caerme de una escalera!_**_ - Me quejé _

**_- Nena, no lo repito más... dame la puta pasta_**_ - Gritó nervioso _

_Asentí con la cabeza y, aprovechando un momento de despiste le golpeé fuerte y saqué mi pistola de la bota, pequeña pero mortífera e indetectable en los escáneres; y le apunté a la frente..._

**_- Agente Rose, no se mueva...!_**_ - Grité _

**_- No me jodasss! No volvereis a pillarme, malditos hijos de puta!_**_ - gritó _

_Cogió la tapa de un contenedor y me la lanzó, logré esquivarla, pero mi pistola cayó al suelo y él aprovechó para colocar otra vez la navaja en mi cuello, clavándola en mi piel hasta hacer un poco de sangre... Se escucharon dos disparos, uno de ellos fue a parar en el brazo del ratero, haciendole soltar el arma... después huyó despavorido..._

**_- Deberías tener más cuidado, andar sola de noche por aquí es peligroso..._**_ - Dijo una voz masculina _

_Alcé la cabeza y palpé con mis dedos las gotas de sangre de mi cuello... Mi salvador, por muy increíble que fuese, volvía a ser aquel dichoso erizo negro... Me dio un pañuelo, sin mucha amabilidad, y me limpié el cuello... _

**_- ¿Ahora me sigues o qué?_**_ - Pregunté bordemente _

_-_**_ ¿Seguirte? ¿Acaso crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer como para seguir a una desconocida?_**_ - dijo borde _

**_- Por lo visto no soy la única borde aquí..._**_ - dije irónica - _**_Por cierto... gracias... _**_- dije en tono más suave _

**_- De nada..._**_ - dijo dándose media vuelta _

**_- Oye..._**_ - grité - _**_Nos hemos visto varias veces y aún no se tu nombre..._**_ - dije cuando se giró _

**_- Shadow..._**

**_- ¿Shadow?_**_ - él asintió - _**_Mi nombre es Amy _**

_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

___Después de despedirse de mi, el erizo negro se encontró con uno de sus compañeros... Ashura, un erizo verde y negro bastante macarra pero, en el fondo, un tío bastante legal, en lo que a amistad se refiere claro... _

**_- Eh Shad, ¿quién era esa chica?_**_ - preguntó _

**_- ¿Qué chica?_**

**_- No te hagas el tonto, te vi hablando con una tía_**

**_- Como le digas algo a Mephiles te juro que te mataré y me haré un sombrero con tus huesos.. -_**_ amenazó _

**_- Ya sabes que no diré nada, ahora cuenta cuenta ¿que hay entre ella y tu?_**

**_- Nada.. la he visto un par de veces... solo se que se llama Amy, nada más_**

**_- ¿Quieres que investigue?_**

_Shadow asintió levemente. A la hora de información, Ashura era el mejor... se movía por todos los ambientes del país y tenía contactos en todos lados, por lo que si él no conocía la respuesta a algo no lo hacía nadie.. No terminaba de entender que hacía un cerebro como el suyo trabajando con ellos... Mephiles, su hermano mayor, y él no habían tenido otro remedio pero lo de Ashura era por voluntad propia. Al día siguiente, Shadow ya tenía toda la información en su ordenador __  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Casualidades

Vacaciones! Bueno... vacaciones para Dexter y, por lo tanto unos días de descanso para mi. Al parecer el profesor estaría unos días de acampada con sus alumnos, por lo que Vector había decidido dármelos libres ya que estando allí estaba vigilado las 24 horas.  
Cuando se lo conté a Rouge estalló de alegría, pues llevaba dos semanas queriendo salir de fiesta conmigo y, aunque parezca increíble, hasta a mi me apetecía. Para su sorpresa, me puse un vestido rojo bastante sexy con botas altas negras y chaqueta de pelito negra y salimos hacia el Manor (así se llamaba la discoteca).

**_- De verdad Amy, si no lo veo no me lo creo_**_ - Dijo Rouge mientras bailabamos _

**_- Rougi, a veces hasta yo necesito divertirme_**

**_- Ya veo.. ahora solo te falta un ligue y noche loca_**

**_- No empieces_**_ - Dije poniendo mala cara _

**_- Vaaaaale_**_ - Me sacó la lengua- _**_Mira, ahí están Knux y Sonic, vamos! _**

Tiró de mi brazo hasta llevarme donde estaban ellos, después se avalanzó sobre el equidna para darle un húmedo beso, después nos pusimos a bailar, ella con Knuckles y yo con Sonic. La verdad es que aquel erizo azul no estaba mal... era apuesto, caballeroso y estaba coladito por mi, o eso decía Rouge. Bailé con él gran parte de la noche, solo bailar... Por el momento no estaba preparada para nada más... tampoco lo deseaba... Tras un rato, vi algo en la barra que llamó mi atención... allí estaba Shadow... Me disculpé con Sonic y me dirigía allí...

**_- Eh.. ¿quien es ese tio con el que está hablando Amy?_**_ - Preguntó Rouge_

**_- No me suena de nada_**_ - Dijo Knuckles - _**_¿Tu lo conoces, Sonic? _**  
_  
_**_- No, nunca lo había visto_**_ - Dijo el erizo azul _

**_- Yo tampoco..._**_ - reconoció Rouge _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegué a junto suya estaba esperando que le sirviesen, me había visto ir, pero se había hecho el tonto...

**_- ¿Y tengo que creerme que no me sigues?_**_ - Pregunté algo molesta _

**_- En el mundo civilizado la gente dice primero un "Hola"_**_ - Respondió irónico _

**_- Hola.. ¿Qué haces aquí?_**

**_- Salir un poco y tomar una copa, ¿quieres algo?_**_ - Dijo con una media sonrisa _

**_- Vodka con redbull_**_ - Dije nada convencida _

**_- Camarero, dos vodka con redbull, absolut si es posible_**

Le miré de reojo mientras nos servían, después fuimos a sentarnos en unos sofás un poco apartados, donde se oía menos la música y así podríamos hablar mejor... Todo eso sin que Rouge nos quitase el ojo de encima...

**_- Si no me sigues... ¿qué haces aquí conmigo?_**_ - pregunté _

**_- Tu no te cortas ¿verdad?_**_ - observó _

**_- Para nada... digo lo que pienso... si no te gusta échale azúcar_**_... - respondí _

**_- Eso me gusta..._**_ - dijo dando un largo trago _

**_- ¿Vas a responderme o no?_**_ - insistí _

**_- Es sábado, de madrugada... de vez en cuando me gusta salir y tomarme algo, incluso hablar con alguna chica... y tú, por lo que veo eres una chica..._**_ - dijo arqueando una ceja _

**_- Ajá... entonces... ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?_**

**_- Le quitas las ganas a cualquiera..._**

_-_**_ Cuentame algo sobre ti..._**_ - Dije _

**_- Bueno, me llamo Shadow, tengo 25 años y trabajo como informático para una empresa privada de Central City. Te toca_**

**_- Mi nombre es Amy, tengo 21 y trabajo en una oficina aquí, es Station Square_**_ - mentí _

_Pasamos un gran rato hablando mientras el número de vasos vacíos iba aumentando. Shadow y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, pero resultó ser un chico agradable con el que se podía hablar de todo... Sonic no nos quitaba el ojo de encima tampoco, cosa que incomodaba un poco al erizo negro.. El alcohol ya me había afectado bastante..._  
_  
_**_- ¿Ese de allí es tu novio?_**_ - Dijo señalando a Sonic_

**_- ¿Novio? ¿Yo?_**_ - Dije irónica - _**_Solo es un amigo al que debo gustarle. No quiero novios ni nada que tenga que ver con el amor... nunca... _**_- Dije seria _

**_- Yo tampoco..._**_ - Dijo pensativo __  
_

**_- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?_**_ - Pregunté - _**_Me está rayando la música ya..._**

_Pedimos una última copa y salimos del Manor sin decirle siquiera nada a Rouge... Caminamos durante un rato sin decir nada, disfrutando de la noche, yo al menos con mi buena borrachera... Llegamos hasta la frontera con Blue Ridge Zone..._

___-_**_ Para... me da vueltas todo_**_ - dije riéndome tonta _

**_- ¿Quieres sentarte allí?_**_ - dijo señalando un banco _

**_- Vale_**

_Nos sentamos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, así nos quedamos durante un buen rato, en silencio, sin decir nada...hasta casi el amanecer... después, muy caballerosamente me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa... _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Vibró su móvil en el bolsillo... un nuevo mensaje... __"Nuevo objetivo localizado, mañana a las 00:00 am en el museo de historia natural, Green Hill".__ Suspiró hondo y caminó hacia su vehículo... _


	7. Chapter 7 Secretos

Disculpad mi demora.. pues hemos estado liadillos estos días ^^, por suerte todo ha ido bien. Aqui os dejo el capitulo 7

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la mañana Rouge me interrogó minuciosamente sobre quien era el desconocido de la noche anterior, a lo que trataba de responder con evasivas pero no funcionaban...

**_- Así que se llama Shadow... ¿de qué lo conoces?_**_ - Preguntó_

**_- Choqué con él en un centro comercial y he coincidido un par de veces, incluso salvó mi vida_**

**_- ¿Tu vida? ¿Qué ha pasado?_**

**_- Un atracador de callejón, nada grave_**_ - Confesé - _**_Tengo que solicitar un nuevo permiso de armas_**_ - Dije cambiando un poco el tema_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en la central de G.U.N

De vuelta al trabajo, Knuckles, al que habían ascendido, se encargó de tramitar mi solicitud... A las pocas horas ya tenía mi nuevo permiso y un arma más potente, aunque de tamaño reducido para poder llevarla sin problema.

**_- ¿Pistola nueva?_**_ - preguntó Sonic _

**_- Ajá, 8mm, ligera pero potente y no se ve en los escaners, además cabe perfectamente en el compartimento de mi bota... ¿Mola eh?_**

**_- ¿Te apetece venir un rato a la galería de tiro?_**_ – Ofreció_

**_- Vale, vamos_**_ - dije con una sonrisa_

No es que me gustasen mucho las armas, pero me gustaba sentirme segura si la llevaba encima. Estuvimos un rato en la galería de tiro,sin fallar un solo objetivo. Cuando terminamos, Sonic vino junto a mi alucinado.

**_- Menuda puntería!_**_ - Dijo - _**_Disparas mucho mejor que cualquier soldado_**

_-_**_ Gracias, aunque no es que me sienta orgullosa de ello _**

**_- Por lo menos así se que estás a salvo_**

**_- Ni que yo te importase!_**_ - Dije irónica _

**_- Amy, me gustas... mucho..._**_ - Dijo poniéndose rojo _

**_- Oh Sonic... no se que decir..._**_ - Dije algo confusa _

**_- Solo di que vendrás conmigo a cenar mañana... por favor... _**

**_- Vale, pero NO es una cita ¿entendido? _**

**_- Entendido_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Martes, 23:00, Restaurante "Il Macarroni felicci"

Me llevó a un restaurante italiano de Central City, era realmente bonito y salían en la lista de los mejores restaurantes del país... Un camarero nos acompañó a nuestra mesa y pedimos... Después de comer nos trajeron un rico postre...

**_- Estás precios_****_a esta noche_**_ - Dijo Sonic _

**_- Gracias..._**

**_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_**_ - Yo asentí- _**_¿Por qué no crees en el amor? _**

**_- Un día lo hice... le di lo mejor de mi y la mitad de mi vida a alguien que no lo merecía y que me destrozó por completo..._**

**_- Pero no todos somos iguales..._**

**_- Lo se... o quiero creerlo... pero soy incapaz de volver a sentir nada por nadie.. lo siento..._**_ - Se produjo un silencio incómodo - _**_¿Nos vamos? _**

Sonic pidió la cuenta y, cuando el camarero volvió con las vueltas nos levantamos.

De camino a la entrada me pareció ver una figura familiar... gracias a que mi vista era ejemplar, pude distinguir aquellas púas plateadas a lo lejos... antes de que nos encontrásemos de pleno con él... por supuesto, acompañado de su querida novia...

_-_**_ ¿Amy?_**_ - preguntó - _**_¿Amy Rose? _**

_- (suspiré) - _**_Ah, hola Silver..._**_ - Dije bordemente _

**_- ¿Conoces a Blaze?_**_ - Preguntó sonriente _

**_- Hmmm dejame pensar...¿la zorra, ups gata..., por la que me dejaste y te fuiste?_**_ - Dije irónica _

_-_**_ Hmm no, más bien mi mujer _**

**_- ¿Tu mujer? - ¿Y como es que no me invitasteis?, Hubiese sido un espectaculo digno de ver...-_**_ Me rei sola - _**_Bueno, nos vamos que ya va siendo hora de servir las sobras de los ricos a la gentuza... _**

Salí con la cabeza bien alta y sin mirar ni un solo segundo atrás... aquello era indignante... Sonic me siguió y me llevó a casa en silencio.. Cuando me bajé del coche solo oí un "lo siento" por su parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

00:00 Museo de Historia Natural, Green Hill...

Alguien les estaba esperando... Mephiles estaba casi con la esmeralda en sus manos cuando todas las luces se encendieron y apareció una horda de guardias... Por suerte no les habían descubierto ni identificado pero a saber como se pondría el jefe...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando su coche se alejó, salí del portal y fui a dar un paseo sola, terminando en un parque infantil a tres manzanas de mi casa... llorando como una idiota... Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que era... No escuché unos pasos que se acercaban en la oscura noche...hasta que sentí su aliento en mi cuello...

**_- No tengo pasta... lo único que llevo son el colgante y los pendientes y no noto el metal de ningún arma... lo que significa que la tienes guardada y que yo sería más rápida que tu... así que o me matas ya o largate..._**

**_- ¿Tan alta estima me tienes?_**_ - Dijo el extraño - _**_¿Mala noche? _**

**_- Oh.. hola Shadow... Lo siento... yo... _**

**_- Tranquila... yo tampoco he tenido buen día..._**_ - Se sentó en el columpio de al lado _

**_- He visto a mi ex... con la zorra de su novia-... o perdón... mujer... Salí a cenar con un amigo y nos cruzamos... y argggg les odio, le odio por todo el daño que me hizo y encima parece que intenta seguir haciendolo... Pero me mantuve firme y les hice ver que me daba igual... Joder, hace poco que dejé mi tratamiento y mirame... en un maldito parque infantil drogada y con el rimmel completamente corrido y no se porque demonios te estoy contando todo esto... y... _**

**_- ¿Y?_**

**_- y... tengo... ganas de besarte..._**_ - Susurré_

Paró mi columpio con la mano al compás de un _"Pues Hazlo"_ y sujetó mi cara entre sus manos, para luego atraerla hacia la suya y besarme... Yo me aferré a su cuello y le continué besando, más apasionadamente... Así nos quedamos un buen rato, mientras la temperatura iba subiendo... No se como exactamente... pero terminamos en su casa... en su cama... él sobre mi besándome... una parte de mi quería que parase... pero mi cuerpo se rindió a la pasión... terminando extasiada bajo los brazos de aquel erizo negro... -


	8. Chapter 8  Cosas que no encajan

Poco a poco me fui despertando... y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que aquella no era mi habitación... Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior... cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo... Shadow entró en la habitación, mojado y envuelto en una toalla...

**_- Buenos días_**_ - Saludó - _**_¿Has dormido bien? _**__

__**_- Buenos días... Hmm si.. creo..._**_ - Dije algo cortada -_**_ ¿Mi ropa? _**

_- _**_Creo que tu ropa sufrió un pequeño accidente... ¿Quieres que te deje algo?_**

Asentí con la cabeza y el erizo me sacó una camisa negra que, seguramente, a mi me quedaría larga... Por lo menos así no iría hasta casa desnuda... Me puse la ropa interior, la camisa y busqué desesperadamente mis botas, comprobando después que mi identificación, mi placa y mi pistola estuviesen dentro... Shadow me llevó hasta mi casa, donde me duché, me vestí y salí rápido para la oficina... llegando tarde...

**_- Esto si que no me lo creo... Amy Rose llegando tarde_**_ - Se asombró Espío _

**_- Espío... ¿nos disculpas un momento?_**_ - Dijo Rouge llevandome aparte - _**_¿Qué tal tu cita de ayer con Sonic?_**

**_- Lo primero no era una cita, lo segundo... horrible... Nos encontramos a Silver y a su "querida esposa" a la salida del restaurante_**

**_- Joder... ¿Por qué coño habrá vuelto? Cambiando de tema... ¿Has pasado entonces la noche con Sonic?_****_- No... Me dejó en casa y se fue _**__

__**_- Entonces... ¿Donde has estado?_**_ - Preguntó curiosa _

_-_**_ Chicas, viene Vector!_**_ - Gritó Espío _

_Le saqué la lengua a mi ami__ga y volvimos a la oficina a que Vector nos diese instrucciones, después marchamos a nuestras respectivas misiones..._

_- _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Algún lugar de Mobius... _

**_- Chicos, tengo a tres sospechosos para el chivatazo..._**_ - Dijo el boss- _**_Y quiero que os encargueis de ellos... tres sospechosos, tres asesinos ¿ queda claro? _**

**_- Si, jefe_**_ - Dijeron a la vez _

**_- Tu, Mephiles, irás a por Big, es un narcotraficante de Mystic Ruins... ten cuidado porque creo que el gobierno le investiga, tu, Ashura, irás a por Tikal, es una vidente de los barrios bajos de Central City y tu, Shadow, irás a por Johny, es un timador que suele estar en el puerto... _**

_..._

___Seguí a Dexter por toda la ciudad... de un lugar a otro haciendo compras... Al parecer tenía un yate y tenía pensado ir a navegar... Estaba anocheciendo ya cuando se dirigió al puerto, aparcó su todoterreno y comenzó a bajar unas grandes bolsas negras y meterlas en el yate... Aproveché el momento para cambiarme de ropa y saltar al barco... Minutos después, zarpamos. _

_Navegamos menos de una hora, hasta la corriente del pelícano, una vez allí el barco se detuvo... Me asomé un poco a la cubierta y vi como el profesor lanzaba las grandes bolsas al mar... Pude tomar unas cuantas fotos antes de que volviesea poner el yate en marcha... Anoté el punto exacto en mi gps y esperé la llegada al puerto... _

_..._

_Escuchaba la llegada de un barco... tenía que hacerlo ya... No le gustaba matar a gente... ni era la primera vez...Desde muy pequeño había empuñado armas y había tenido en sus manos tesoros de valor incalculable... pero ansiaba su libertad... El chico tiburón, más conocido como Johny, estaba a tiro... un solo disparo en el corazón y misión cumplida... _

_Del barco vio salir a un hombre que se montó rápidamente en su coche y huyó de allí... Poco después, del barco salía una figura femenina, toda vestida de negro...que también se fue... _

_..._

___Con aquellas fotos se abriría una investigación, mientras tanto podría descansar... Volví caminando hasta el parking donde dejé mi coche aparcado, estaba agotada... aunque mi cabeza no dejaba de repasar lo sucedido la noche anterior, cosa que me producía un agradable cosquilleo... Nada más introducir la llave en el coche noté algo extraño... un ruido... Tuve pocos segundos para correr antes de que el coche explotase en pedazos... __  
__Estaba en el suelo... mi respiración era ajetreada debido al susto... por eso no oí como alguien se acercaba por detrás y me agarraba del cuello... _

**_- Pensé que por lo menos serías un hombre... pero ya veo que el gobierno no tiene más que a zorritas como tú..._**_ - Dijo Dexter _

**_- Llamame lo que quieras, soy la mejor espía del país y por eso te he descubierto..._**

**_- Si, sabes que lo que voy a hacer contigo y donde voy a tirar tu cuerpo desmembrado... _**

_**- Que te lo has creído!**_

Luché con él... aunque he de reconocer que era fuerte y no me daba tregua para poder sacar mi pistola... En uno de mis intentos me lanzó contra un coche, cuyo parabrisas se rompió en pedazos... Venía hacia mi cuando otro personaje apareció en escena... Tardé poco en reconocerle, era Shadow... ¿Qué hacía aquí?

_**- ¿Es este tu compañero? -preguntó el chacal **_

_**- Yo trabajo solo imbécil - Dijo Shadow **___

___**- Shadow, dejámelo a mi - Dije yendo a su lado **___

___**- Este cabrón ya es mio... **___

___**- Shadow, no te metas... dejámelo a mi... - Dije alzando un poco más la voz**_

No me lo dejaba, lo tenía agarrado por el cuello sin dejar que se moviese... aquel era mi deber... Saqué la pistola y mi identificación de la bota y apunté a la cabeza del chacal... Shadow retrodeció de inmediato dejandole en el suelo...

**_- ¿Qué hace una oficinista con una pistola? - Preguntó Shadow _**

**_- Hay cosas que no te he contado..._**_ - Dije nerviosa _

**_- ¿Como cuales?_**_ - preguntó confuso _

**_- Como esto..._**_ - Me volví hacia Dexter... - _**_Dexter Morgan, queda detenido como sospechoso de la desaparición de varias mujeres de la zona, así como por verter residuos al mar en territorio nacional además de intento de homicidio a un agente de G.U.N. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá usarse contra usted en un tribunal... _**_- Dije poniéndole las esposas _

**_- Serás zorra! Nunca me pillareis!_**_ - gritaba Dexter _

**_- Ya lo he hecho..._**_ - Saqué mi teléfono - _**_Agente Rose al habla... sospechoso Dexter Morgan detenido en el puerto de Central City, necesito una unidad de translado inmediato a Isla Prisión, Gracias _**

Para cuando terminé mi detención, Shadow se había ido... Esperé a que viniesen mis compañeros y fui a la sede de G.U.N, donde firme mi declaración y les entregué la localización de los supuestos cuerpos así como las imágenes de mi cámara...


	9. Chapter 9 Rechazo

Chapter 9 Rechazo

Me acordaba de su dirección, por eso fui hasta su casa... El portal, por suerte, estaba abierto... Al llegar a su puerta puse los dedos en la mirilla y llamé al timbre. No tardó en abrir la puerta...

**_- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?_**_ - Preguntó seco _

**_- Tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar..._**_ - Dije seria - _**_¿Qué hacías en el puerto? _**

**_- No pienso responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, Agente Rose _**

**_- Así que es eso... _**

**_- Me mentiste..._**_ - Acusó _

**_- Tu no sabes nada de mi! ¿Que querías que te dijese cuando me preguntaste? No, mira soy una de las mejores espías del país... ¿querías eso? _**

**_- No.. dejalo, tu nunca lo entenderías _**

**_- Claro... mira Shadow, si no quieres volver a verme me lo dices... si ayer te acostaste conmigo por pena me lo dices y ya ¿vale? Pero no juegues conmigo... porque desde lo de mi ex no había vuelto a acostarme con nadie!_**

**_- No me sigas engañando... eso no te lo crees ni tu... Eres preciosa ¿ como no ibas a...? _**

**_- NO! No lo hice, por miedo a que me volviesen a hacer daño... y tú... y tú... tu me gustas!_**_ - Grité - _**_Yo... he de irme..._**

Me fui antes de que pudiese decir nada... No me podía creer lo que había hecho... no me podía creer que, idiota de yo, volviese a sentir algo por alguien... Al llegar esquivé a Rouge y me encerré en mi habitación, llorando...

Shadow se quedó confuso... su vida nunca había sido suya... desde pequeño había obedecido al boss y a su hermano mayor, nunca había podido elegir, ni nunca había podido tener una relación de verdad... La única persona a la que había querido había muerto a manos de su propio hermano...y no quería que pasase lo mismo de nuevo...

Estaba harto... por eso cogió su chaqueta y fue a aquel siniestro edificio... aparentemente estaba abandonado, sin embargo, por dentro rebosaba vida... Subió al último piso y su jefe le recibió de inmediato...

**-****_ Shadow... ¿Qué se te ofrece?_**

**_- Doctor Robotnik, me gustaría hablar con usted _**

**_- ¿De qué se trata?_**_ - Dijo sentándose _

**_- Me gustaría tener un poco más de libertad... no estar siempre pegado al mismo equipo, sino ser algo más independiente.. _**

**_- Te lo ofrecí en su día y no quisiste... ¿por qué ahora si?_**

**_- No estoy cómodo trabajando con Mephiles, deberías saberlo _**

**_- Está bien... eres uno de mis mejores aliados y , a partir de ahora, serás uno de mis sicarios.. ¿Te parece bien?_**_ - Sonrió - _**_Mejor sueldo y más tiempo libre. Coge tu arma nueva y ya recibirás noticias mías... _**

**_- Muchas gracias doctor Robotnik_**

Ahora tendría una vida más normal... sería un asesino a sueldo, pero por lo menos podría estar con quien desease... aunque esa persona resultase trabajar para el gobierno...

Tras toda una noche llorando, finalmente me quedé dormida... aunque poco después sonó el despertador... Me levanté con gran pesadez y me vestí... Rouge se había encargado de quitarme toda la ropa vieja... por lo que me puse un pantalón negro con una camiseta palabra de honor larga negra... me lavé un poco la cara y me puse mis grandes gafas de sol...

Al llegar a la sede todos me aplaudieron por la detención de la noche anterior, pero yo no tenía ganas de nada... Al llegar a la oficina me esperaban sorpresas...

**_- Buenos días Amy, llegas justo a tiempo..._**_ - Saludó Vector - _**_Tengo que informaros de varias cosas _**

**_- Venga jefeeeeeeee! que aún no hemos desayunado! Y hoy invita Amy!_**_ - Bromeó Espío _

**_- Bueno... la primera noticia es que Big, el narco, ha sido hallado muerto esta noche..._****_con su alijo... Rouge, buen trabajo.. aunque alguien se encargó de él antes..._**

**_- Por lo menos no tendré que volver a ese cenagal Puaaag_**_ - Exclamó ella_

**_- En segundo lugar, dejadme informaros del arresto cometido ayer noche por la agente Rose... Dexter Morgan no solo será acusado de intento de homicidio y de verter residuos... sino que esas bolsas estaban llenas de restos humanos.. hemos identificado de momento a 17 mujeres, así que seguramente tenga la perpetua..._**_ - Continuó el cocodrilo_

**_- ¿Algo más?_**_ - Insistió Espío_

_**- Si, solo una cosa más... Quiero presentaros al nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo... Ha sido transladado desde Emerald City... os presento a Silver**_

Mi cara debió ser un poema en aquel momento... no solo había vuelto, sino que había retomado su trabajo como espía... No me lo podía creer... Nadie aplaudió su regreso, ni tampoco le saludamos... Los ojos de Vector se clavaron en los míos durante un breve instante e hizo una mueca de desaprobación...

**_- Y ahora a trabajar... Espio tu irás a investigar el asesinato de Big the cat, Rouge tu el asesinato cometido ayer en el puerto, un tal Johny y tu, Silver el asesinato de Tikal, una vidente de Central City. Y Amy a ti te toca ir a declarar. ¿Todo claro?_**

Me puse el uniforme y fui con Vector al juzgado, donde me pidieron declarar acerca de lo sucedido con Dexter Morgan. Tras el juicio, el juez lo condenó a cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de condicional y fue enviado de inmediato a una celda de máxima seguridad de Isla Prisión


	10. Chapter 10 Una oportunidad

Teneis que disculparme... pero con las fiestas y todo apenas he tenido tiempo... :( y encima ahora estoy enferma asi que menudo lio! Aqui os dejo el capitulo 10 ^^

Cuando llegamos a casa, un ramo de rosas rojas esperaba en la puerta... En la tarjetita ponía mi nombre. Me apresuré a abrirla y leer lo que ponía ... _"Perdona si te he juzgado mal... y si, tu a mi tambien me gustas... ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?"_. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara mientras Rouge me miraba intrigada. Tuve que contárselo todo para que me dejase en paz, a lo que ella respondió con varios gritos de emoción y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estabamos sentadas en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo... otro ramo de rosas... pero esta vez, al recogerlo del suelo una figura se paró delante de mi... era él...

**_- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?_**_ - preguntó _

**_-Si, deja que me cambie y vamos..._**

Le invité a entrar... Rouge pegó un bote al verlo y corrió detrás de mi hasta mi habitación...

**_- ¿Es este? Esta buenisimo!_**_ - dijo emocionada - _**_¿Vas a ponerte eso? De eso nada_**_ - dijo arrebatándome la ropa y dandome un vestido sexy negro - _**_Ponte esto_**

Le hice caso y me puse el vestido negro con unas sandalias negras también, hacia calor aquella noche... y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, rodeada de numerosas estrellas... Todo era perfecto, a pesar de mi nerviosismo... Caminamos hasta aquel parque y nos sentamos en los columpios... Tras un rato de silencio, él comenzó a hablar..

**_- Amy... siento haberme puesto así..._**_ - se disculpó - _**_No me gustan los polis...mi mejor amiga murió en una redada de G.U.N hace muchos años... pero tú.,... tu eres diferente_**

**_- Lo siento mucho_**_ - le di el pésame -_**_ ¿Diferente? ¿En qué?_****_- No se... es extraño... tenemos tantas cosas en común que hasta me da miedo... y me gustas... mucho_**

**_- Ahora viene un pero..._**_ - suspiré _

**_- Pero...quiero más... Puede que esté loco, pero eres lo que buscaba... lo que necesito en mi vida y me estoy enamorando de ti..._**_ - dijo sin pestañear_

Mi corazón dio un gran vuelco en el pecho... ¿estaba diciendo lo que creía yo que estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso me traicionaban mis oídos?

**_- Y bien, ¿qué dices? ¿Me das otra oportunidad?_**_ - dijo poniéndose delante de mi y parando el columpio _

**_- Si..._**_ - dije besándole_

-...

Seis meses después

Los últimos seis meses habían sido maravillosos... había recuperado la alegría de vivir, mi corazón latía de nuevo y era feliz... Ni siquiera me importaba trabajar con Silver, porque ya todo me daba igual... Lo sabíamos casi todo el uno del otro y teníamos más cosas en común de las que nunca hubiesemos imaginado.. aunque, lo que yo no sabía, era el profundo secreto que Shadow me ocultaba... era el novio perfecto... y al mismo tiempo un asesino despiadado...

Pero el destino siempre juega malas pasadas y la envidia de nuestro alrededor obligaba a hacernos el mal... Aquel día había salido tarde de trabajar, era invierno y anochecía muy pronto y el frío era insoportable... Caminaba rápido para no perder mucho calor corporal, cuando escuché mi nombre...

**-****_ Amy, Amy, espera!_**_ - Gritó Silver corriendo hacia mi _**_-¿Qué quieres, Silver? Me estoy congelando_**

**_- Quería hablar contigo... _**__

__**_- Adelante, pero date prisa_**

**_- Verás... es que trabajar contigo ha hecho que unos sentimientos que creía olvidados se despierten y bueno... que te quiero Amy Rose... y no se como pedirte que vuelvas conmigo _**__

__**_- Pide lo que quieras, no pienso hacerlo, soy feliz con mi chico_**

**_- ¿Con tu novio imaginario?_**_ - Dijo irónico - _**_Venga Amy, no te hagas la difícil conmigo_**_ - Dijo poniéndome contra la pared _

Me apoyó fuerte contra el muro, sujetando mis muñecas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y colando una pierna entre las mías para impedirme que le diese patadas... Intentó besarme a pesar de mis gritos y mis intentos por escapar..

**_- Vamos Amy... ¿acaso me vas a negar que aún sientes algo? -_**_ dijo besando mi cuello _

**_- Silver, he dicho que me dejes, maldita sea!_**_ - grité _

**_- ¿Qué? ¿Donde está ese novio tuyo ahora?_**_ - Se burló _

**_- ¿Me buscabas?_**_ - Dijo una voz a su espalda - _**_Suelta a mi chica_**

Shadow le cogió por el cuello y lo lanzó por los aires, Silver se defendió y empezaron a pelearse... Tras un rato saqué mi pistola y apunté a la cabeza del erizo plateado...

**-****_ Silver D'argent, no voy a dudar en disparar... así que lárgate o te detendré... ¿Queda claro?_**

**_- Está bien muñeca, pero tarde o temprano volverás a mi llorando_**_- Dijo marchandose _

**_- Amy ¿te encuentras bien?_**_ - Preguntó Shadow preocupado _

_-_**_ Si_**_ - Dije guardando el arma - _**_No ha sido nada, no se que mosca le ha picado_**

**_- Pues como vuelva a tocarte le mato, así de claro_**_ - Dijo furioso _

Me quité el guante y acaricié su mejilla, para después darle un suave beso...

-...

A la mañana siguiente me esperaban sorpresas en la oficina...

-**_ Buenos días Amy, he oído que Silver te agredió ayer, ¿estás bien?_**_ - preguntó Espío _**_- ¿Quien te lo ha dicho?_**_ - pregunté sorprendida _

_- _**_Alguien ha puesto una queja y ha presentado pruebas de lo ocurrido y le han echado, le está bien por cabrón_**_ - Dijo Rouge - _**_Nadie toca a mi niña sin recibir su merecido_**

Se escuchó un carraspeo lejano, sin duda, era Vector, aunque hoy no traía buena cara...

**_- Buenos días-_**_ Saludó _**_- Buenos días jefe_**_ - Dijimos los tres _

_- _**_Hoy no traigo muy buenas noticias... Según los informes entregados tenemos a un asesino o asesinos entre manos... El general Knuckles me ha entregado informes sobre asesinatos investigados por varios de sus chicos y tienen semejanza con los que os pedí que investigaseis... por lo que creo que hay una especie de asociacion detrás de todo esto... _**

**_- ¿Un asesino en serie?_**_ - Se asombró Rouge _

_- _**_Los asesinatos de Tikal, Big y Johny los llevaron a cabo tres personas, hay distinto modus operandi, pero hay semejanza entre el de Johny y los demás... por lo que creemos que se trata de la misma persona, y he de decir que esto no lo hace un aficionado... Ni una sola huella ni rastro del asesino, por lo que habrá que ir investigando a las mafias de la zona a ver si es alguno de sus sicarios... pero ese ya es otro tema _**

**_-No hay problema, yo de mafioso y Amy puede venir como mi acompañante_**_ - Dijo Espio _

**_- ¿Y yo que?-_**_ Dijo Rouge _

**_- A ti te ponemos a bailar en la barra de algún club que seguro que te enteras de todo_**_ - Bromeó el camaleón, recibiendo un zapato de la murciélago en la cabeza _

_Vector dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa para que prestasemos atención, pues todavía no había acabado... _

**_- Hay otro tema del que me gustaría hablar con vosotros... Como sabeis, ya no tengo vuestra vitalidad, por lo que ha llegado la hora de jubilarme... por eso los jefes me han pedido que nombre a uno de vosotros como nuevo jefe de la sección_**_ - Tosió - _**_Tras mucho estudiar la situación, he estimado que la persona más idónea para el cargo es la_**_ señorita Rose. __  
_

La noticia nos tomó totalmente por sorpresa, sabíamos que el jefe quería retirarse, pero pensábamos que el gran jefazo mandaría a alguien en vez de nombrar a uno de nosotros.. Mis compañeros aplaudieron y Vector me entregó todo antes de irse...

_-_**_ Bueno jefa, ¿qué hacemos entonces?_**_ - Preguntó Rouge muy sonriente _

**_- Creo que la idea de Espio no es tan descabellada... sabemos que los delincuentes más peligrosos de Mobius, la mafia Quadesti, se reune siempre en un local de Central City, infiltrarse no sería difícil _**__

__**_- Me niego a ponerme a bailar en una barra!_**_ - Gritó Rouge _

**_- No, Espio puede ir perfectamente de mafioso y tratar de camelarse a alguna camarera para sacarle cierta información, Tu, Rouge lo mismo pero con algún mafioso no muy peligroso y yo... bueno, yo me subiré en la barra._**_ - suspiré hondo - _**_Por cierto, tengo solicitudes para nuestro equipo, a ver que opinais... _**_- Cogí la lista y se la lei _

**_- Yo creo que deberías dejar entrar a Fang y Manic, son buenos tíos y además discretos_**_ - Dijo Espio _

_-_**_ Y Cosmo, la nueva secretaria, nadie sospecharía nunca de ella_**_ - Añadió Rouge _

**_- Hecho_**_ - dije con una sonrisa_


	11. Chapter 11 En la boca del lobo

_Al día siguiente, ya eramos seis en la oficina... por lo que había que rediseñar el plan y, de paso, poner a prueba a los nuevos... que ya habían pasado una difícil formación... _

_**- En primer lugar daros la bienvenida a los nuevos, mi nombre es Amy Rose y soy la nueva jefa del servicio, estos son Espio y Rouge**__ - Presenté _

_**- ¿Cual será nuestra primera misión?**__ - Preguntó Manic impaciente _

_**- Tenemos un caso de un asesino en serie, por lo que, en primer lugar, investigaremos a los malos.. se trata de la mafia Quadesti. Espio, tu irás con Cosmo como pareja de recién casados, Rouge, tu trata de averiguar algo de la boca de algún mafioso poco peligroso y Fang y Manic vosotros estareis de incognito por si pasa algo o veis algo raro...Y yo... pues yo estaré por ahí... **_

_Le entregué un equipo para comunicarnos y unas discretas armas a cada uno, el casino donde se reunían era bastante peligroso y no sabíamos lo que podía pasar. Desde mi posición lo veía absolutamente todo.. estaba en una tarima que tenía una barra de metal en el centro del casino.. la única pega era tener que vestir con aquel sujetador y aquella minifalda con plumas blancas, aunque el antifaz de plumas que llevaba me cubría la cara, pero en aquellas botas de charol blancas de impresionante tacón iban escondidas mi placa y mi pistola. _

_- __**Uno.. dos... y tres... Chicos, empieza el show**__ - Dije al micro _

_**- Entendido Amy...**__ - dijo Espío - __**Por cierto.. ¿donde estás? **_**  
**  
_**- Ehmm... ninguno sabreis mi posición... a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario **_

_**- Vamoooos jefa, cuentanoslo**__ - Rió Manic _

_**- Chicos... a vuestros puestos... YA**__ - ordené__  
__  
__Empecé a bailar al compás de aquella música, sintiendome observada tanto por hombres como por mujeres que aquella lujuriosa estancia, viendo como mis chicos iban entrando disimuladamente y tomaban la posición acordada. Fang y Manic estaban dando vueltas por donde unas tragaperras, Rouge estaba en la barra buscando una presa y Espio y Cosmo en uno de los sofás de los reservados, aparentemente todo normal... hasta que entró el jefe de la mafia, acompañado por su joven esposa Wave the swallow, al poco tiempo entraron Silver y Blaze y se sentaron en la misma mesa que ellos... _

_**- ¿Ese no es tu ex?-**__ Preguntó Espio _

_**-Afirmativo...-**__ Dije sorprendida - __**¿Qué hace en la mesa de los Quadesti? **_**  
**  
_**- Silver y la mafia... eso no tiene buena pinta Amy**__ - dijo Rouge _

_**- Espio, Rouge... no dejeis que os vean... Manic, eres rápido, trata de colocar un micro en la mesa**_

_**- Entendido, allá voy**__ - dijo el erizo _  
_  
__-..._

___Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar no muy lejano... _

_**- Pasa Mephiles...-**__ Dijo aquella siniestra voz _

_**- Digame jefe **_

_**- Te he mandado llamar porque tengo un pequeño trabajito para ti... **_

_**- ¿De qué se trata?**__ - preguntó interesado _

_**- Necesito que ayudes a Shadow una vez más... esta vez el objetivo es gordo...**__ - suspiró - __**Ya estoy harto de que G.U.N ande tras mi pista, por eso es necesario que nos cubramos las espaldas... **_**  
**  
_**- ¿Qué quieres decir**__? - preguntó el malvado erizo _

_**- Por lo visto, Vector ha dejado su puesto, por fin ha cedido a las amenazas contra el y su familia... Me han informado de que ha dejado su cargo a un miembro de su equipo.. una chica... aquí tienes la información... **_

_**- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? **_

_**- Matarla...**__ - dijo Eggman friamente _  
_  
__- _

_En el casino, Silver y Blaze reían animadamente con los Quadesti... alcohol, juego... y un torpe erizo verde, aparentemente ebrío, que se cayó a los pies de la mesa... Tras disculparse, desapareció tan rápido como apareció... no sin antes, colocar un microfono... _

_**- Jefa, listo...**__ - Informó _

_**- Buen trabajo Manic**__ - sonreí - __**Espio, ¿captas algo?**_

_**- Estoy en ello...**__ - respondió el camaleón - __**ya tengo algo..**_

_En la mesa hablaban de asesinarnos a Shadow y a mi, Silver quería vengarse por todos los problemas que sus actos le habían causado... El y su esposa estaban dispuestos a pagar la fría cantidad de 100.000.000 $ por los dos asesinatos... trato que el jefe de la mafia no pudo rechazar... No solía hacer tratos asi y menos con extraños, pero la mirada llena de rencor del erizo plateado le convenció por completo... Desde su posición, Espio y Cosmo tragaron saliva... _

_**- Amy, tenemos problemas...**__ - dijo Espio _

_**- ¿Que pasa? ¿de que están hablando?**__ - pregunté intrigada _

_**- Acaban de acordar un doble asesinato **_

_**- Bien... ¿tenemos nombres? **_

_**- Se trata de Shadow y tu...**_

_**- ¿Quéeee?**__ - se me heló la sangre - __**Rouge, ponte en contacto con Knuckles y que nos manden una unidad... Vamos a detenerles... **_**  
**_  
__Tras un rato el jefe de la mafia se fue, junto con varios de sus hombres. Media hora después Silver y Blaze se disponían a abandonar el local... _

_**-**__**Fang y Manic salid fuera, quedaos en la puerta... Cosmo y Rouge vosotras quedaros una a cada lado y tu, Espio, cubrelas**__ - ordené _  
_  
__Fang y Manic les cortaron el paso, el erizo plateado se enervó al ver como aquellos dos erizos se interponían en su camino, pues los sicarios de los Quadesti les esperaban para recaudar la información necesaria para su trato... _

_**-Vamos a ver... ¿Os quitais de la puerta o tengo que quitaros yo?-**__ Amenazó el erizo plateado _

_**- Pídelo con educación y a lo mejor nos lo pensamos...-**__ Dijo Manic con cierta ironía _

_**- Ahora mismo...**_

_Silver buscó en el bolsillo de lo esmoquin y sacó un revolver con el que apuntó a la cabeza de Manic... _

_**- Repetimos.. ¿Te quitas?**__ - Dijo con una sonrisa malévola _

_**- Suelta ese arma**__ - Gritó Espio _

_Tanto Silver como Blaze se giraron... desde atrás Espio, Rouge y Cream les apuntaban con sus pistolas, bajé de la tarima y me quité el antifaz, caminando hacia donde estaba la acción. Todos me miraron, sorprendidos de verme con aquel atuendo de plumas blancas, abrí la cremallera de mi bota y extraje el arma y la placa.. _

_**- Silver D'Argent, te aconsejo que sueltes ese arma... sabes que soy más rápida que tú**__ - Dije graciosa _

_**- Otra vez tú...**__ - resopló con fastidio _

_**- ¿No decías quererme y volver conmigo? Pues aquí me tienes**_

_Me aproximé a él, ante la mirada atenta de todos mis compañeros... Sonic y Knuckles entraron entonces y, después de quitarle el arma y comprobar que ni el ni Blaze portaban más armas, los esposaron. Knuckles me miró sonriente... _

_**- Te dejo a ti los honores**__ - dijo el equidna guiñandome un ojo _

_**- Silver y Blaze D'argent quedan detenidos por hacer tratos con la mafia y conspiración para un homicidio... Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que digan podrá ser utilizada en su contra...**__ - dije seria _  
_  
__Fang y Manic ayudaron a Knuckles y fueron con él a la comisaría... Sonic, Espio, Rouge y Cosmo se acercaron a mi, felicitandome por el trabajo... _

_**- Vaya... Amy.. estás... increíble...**__ - dijo Sonic entrecortandose _

_**- La verdad es que me das morbo hasta a mi.. con esas plumas y uffff..**__. - bromeó Rouge _

_**- Por lo menos Vector nunca ha hecho cosas así, tampoco me gustaría verlo -**__ Rio Espio colando un billete en mi falda_

_**- Menos cachondeo, sigo siendo tu jefa**__ - dije devolviendole el billete - __**Bueno.. volvamos al cuartel. **_**  
**_  
__- ..._

_La noche había terminado exitosa, no habíamos conseguido sacar nada en claro sobre el asesino en serie pero al menos había evitado mi propia muerte, o eso creía hasta ese momento... Me cambié en la oficina y fui hasta el parque, donde había quedado con Shadow... Ya era de noche y la nieve lo cubría todo, pero no tenía frio con aquellas mayas y camiseta térmicas y aquel abrigo largo. Esperé sentada en los columpios hasta que noté una presencia detrás de mi... _

_**- Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que nos besamos...**__ - dije con una sonrisa_

_Me extrañó que no dijese nada, no tardé mucho en notar que algo no iba bien, sobre todo cuando me agarró por el cuello queriendo asfixiarme.. Por suerte, logré usar el movimiento del columpio para soltarme y así poder defenderme. El extraño sacó una pistola, por suerte mi rapidez logró salvarme la vida de nuevo al disparar yo primero, dándole en un brazo, él soltó su pistola y escapó corriendo... _

_La recogí del suelo... tenía un extraño símbolo en ella_**_... _**


	12. Chapter 12 Miedo

Chapter 12 Miedo

_No me sentía segura en aquel lugar así que corrí hasta la sede de G.U.N... se veía demasiado oscuro... los pasillos estaban oscuros... Un escalofrío recorrió todo todo mi cuerpo... continué corriendo... hasta que choqué con alguien y cai al suelo... No veía nada, pero noté como alguien se agachaba... una mano acercandose a mi a gran velocidad..._

_**- Por favor no me hagas nada...!**__ - Grité _

_**- Amy... ¿estás bien?**__ - se agachó a mi lado - __**Soy yo, Sonic **_**  
**  
_**- ¿Sonic**__? - se agachó a mi lado __**- Lo.. lo siento... Estaba en el parque esperando a Shadow cuando me atacaron... **_**  
**  
_**- ¿Como que te atacaron? ¿Quien? **_

_**- No lo sé... vino por detrás y trató de asfixiarme... Logré soltarme y dispararle... después solo pude echar a correr...**_

_El erizo azul me ayudó a levantarme y me abracé a él... nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo... No hacía mucho había detenido a mi ex novio por negociar mi muerte con la mafia... y ahora... alguien trataba de asesinarme... _

_**- Ven conmigo...**__ - invitó_

_No lo dude un momento y le acompañé... Fuimos a su casa... Allí preparó chocolate caliente y vimos una película... Le había enviado un mensaje a Shadow dandole la dirección para que pasase a buscarme... La peli era de terror... me gustaba ese género y, por lo menos, así me distraería un poco de lo sucedido... Cuando terminó, continuamos hablando un buen rato... hasta que, en un descuido, Sonic me besó... Me aparté rapidamente y él, confuso se disculpó... _

_**- Lo siento,.. no pretendía...**__ - dijo cortado _

_**- No pasa nada.. ha sido un accidente...**__ - dije quitandole hierro al asunto _

_**- Ya... bueno... Deberías descansar**__ - dijo cambiando de tema - __**Puedes dormir en mi cama.. yo dormiré en el sofá **_**  
**  
_**- Sonic... Muchas gracias**_

_Me quedé dormida casi de inmediato, nisiquiera escuché cuando Shadow llegó... _

_**- Hola.. ¿donde está Amy?**__ - preguntó nervioso _

_**- Shhhh... está dormida... Al parecer alguien la ha atacado... estaba muy asustada **_

_**- Me la llevaré a casa... **_

_**- ¿No crees que estará más segura aquí? **__- sugirió_

_Shadow lo miró de reojo... algo en aquel erizo no le gustaba... Hubiese querido asestarle un tiro entre sus cejas de chulo, pero trató de contenerse... Su sangre de asesino hervía... aunque, por otro lado, solo deseaba estar conmigo lejos de allí _

_**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar a MI novia en TU casa?**__ - preguntó irónico _

_**- Lo digo por ella, no por ti **___

___**- Mira... no te pases de listo... me la llevo ahora mismo... y como me entere de que la has hecho algo te mato... ¿te queda claro? **_

_Vino a la habitación y me despertó con dulzura. Poco después, me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó a su casa. Para cuando desperté, me trajo el desayuno a la cama... una vez ahí hablamos de lo sucedido... _

_**- ¿Amy? ¿Estás bien?**__ - preguntó - __**¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? **_**  
**  
_**- Han intentado asesinarme - dije **_

_**- ¿Quien? **_

_**- No lo sé, tan solo pude coger su arma y tiene un símbolo muy raro...**_

_**- ¿Un simbolo?**__ - preguntó extrañado - __**¿Como era?**_

_**- El arma está en mi chaqueta... es una especie de huevo dentro de un tribal **_

_**- Este simbolo... Amy... te quedarás aquí... Llama a tu oficina diciendo que estás enferma... lo que sea, pero no te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido? **_

_**- Shadow ¿se puede saber que pasa? **_

_**- Ya te lo explicaré, tu solo... hazme caso ¿vale? **_


	13. Chapter 13 Las cosas se complican

Chapter 13. Las cosas se complican

_Después de ducharnos, llamé a Rouge para informarle de que estaba enferma y de que no podría ir a trabajar... La murciélago estaba preocupada, aunque se encargó de mis tareas. Una vez que hice lo que Shadow me había pedido, se dispuso a marchar.. _

_**- ¿A donde vas?**__ - pregunté confusa _

_**- He de resolver unos asuntos, por favor, quedate aquí tranquila ¿vale?**_

_**- Pero Shad... **_

_**- Por favor Amy, no quiero que te pase nada, y aquí estarás a salvo**_

_-..._

_Salió con discrección del edificio, dirigiendose a gran velocidad en su coche hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hasta aquel viejo almacén... Tecleó su codigo y las puertas se abrieron... Caminó con rapidez hasta el despacho de su jefe, pero este no se encontraba. De vuelta a la entrada se encontró con la persona a la que más odiaba... _

_**- Hola Shadow...**__ - dijo serio - __**¿Ya no saludas a tu hermano mayor?**_

_**- Hola Mephiles...**__ - dijo borde - __**¿Sabes donde está el jefe?**_

_**- La verdad es que no, venía a traerle cierta información de gran interés... que lástima que no esté...**__ - dijo irónico _

_**- Bueno, he de irme...**__ - dijo Shadow queriendo huir de la conversación _

_**- ¿Vas a seguir tratando de protegerla?**__ - dijo cortandole el paso _

_**- ¿Eh?**__ - preguntó confuso _

_**- No te hagas el tonto... Ayer estaba dando un paseo cuando te vi entrar en tu casa con cierta dama en tus brazos... la verdad es que nunca me hubiese imaginado que te fuesen esa clase de chicas, aunque es durita de pelar... **_

_**- Meph, no se de que me hablas...**__- disimuló - __**(mierda, lo sabe)**__ - pensó _

_El siniestro erizo sacó un sobre negro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo unos documentos, entre ellos había una fotografía, la miró con una maléfica sonrisa antes de mostrarsela a su hermano pequeño, quien retrocedió intuitivamente... a lo que Mephiles sonrió todavía más..._

_**- Vaya...para ser un asesino, disimulas muy mal... ¿qué crees que dirá el jefe cuando se entere de esto?**__ - se burló_

_**- ¿Qué misión te ha asignado?**__ - preguntó nervioso _

_**- ¿Con ella?**__ - hizo una pausa __**- Matarla... **__**  
**__  
__**- No te lo permitiré... no toques un pelo de esa chica...**__ - dijo sujetandolo por el brazo _

_**- ¿Acaso crees que puedes impedirlo? Esto será divertido**__...- rió - __**Nos vemos... hermanito...**_

_-..._

_Después de comer algo, me tumbé en el sofá a ver la tele, quedandome completamente dormida... Me desperté cuando escuché el sonido de unas llaves entrando en la cerradura, me incorporé y al ver que no era Shadow di un grito y corrí a por mi pistola para apuntarle a la cabeza... Era un erizo verde y negro con unas pintas bastante raras..._

_**- Eh.. tranquilizate y escucha**__ - Dijo muy pausado - __**Me llamo Ashura, soy amigo de Shadow.**_

_**- ¿Donde está el?**__ - Pregunté _

_**- Está bien, me ha pedido que venga a buscarte para llevarte a un lugar seguro, quieren matarte ¿sabes? **_

_**- ¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti?**__ - pregunté _

_**- Por que si te pasa algo a ti Shadow nunca me lo perdonaría...**_

_Me puse mi ropa y acompañé al erizo escaleras abajo, después nos subimos a su moto y nos fuimos rápidamente. Llegamos hasta Green Hill, Ashura dejó su moto junto a un parque y me guió hasta la entrada de un bosque muy espeso... _

_**- ¿ A donde vamos?**__ - pregunté_

_**- A casa de una amiga, confía en mi**__ - dijo con una sonrisa_

**En un pequeño claro del bosque, casi inaccesible, había una pequeña cabaña... Allí vivía Shade, una joven equidna, protegida de Ashura. El erizo llamó a la puerta y le explicó algo que apenas pude oír... Ella me miró con una sonrisa y me invitó a entrar... ****  
**

_**- Amy, voy a ir a ayudar a Shadow... Shade cuidará de ti**__ - dijo marchandose a gran velocidad_


	14. Chapter 14 La verdad sobre Shadow

Chapter 14. La verdad sobre Shadow

_Me senté en el sofá, era una casita pequeña aunque bastante acogedora. Shade preparó té con pastas y lo sirvió.. Después de tomarlo me mirño de arriba a abajo... _

_**- Nunca pensé que Shadow fuese capaz de enamorarse, aunque la verdad es que no me extraña que se enamorase de ti...**__ - dijo con una dulce sonrisa _

_**- ¿Qué quieres decir**__? - pregunté confusa _

_**- ¿No lo sabes?**__ - se asombró _

_**- ¿Qué se supone que debería saber?**_

_-__** Verás... Shadow y Ashura trabajan para una organización secreta... algo no muy legal**__ - hizo una pausa - __**Trabajan para un tipo llamado Eggman, asesinatos, robos, blanqueo de dinero... y un largo historial delictivo... **_**  
**  
_Mis ojos se clavaron en aquella equidna... ¿Shadow un asesino? __Aquello era tan .. extraño... ¿Debía creerla? _

_**- Se lo que estás pensando... y se que es difícil de creer la principio, pero no te miento**__... - añadió _

_**- ¿Como lo supiste?**_

_**- Hace algunos años... conocí a Ashura... nos hicimos muy buenos amigos... En aquellos tiempos, vivía más en la calle que en mi casa... por lo que vi cosas que no debía... y Eggman fijo mi muerte como objetivo... enviando al peor de sus asesinos... Un siniestro y despiadado erizo llamado Mephiles. **_

_**- ¿Como sobreviviste? **_

_**- Fue gracias a Ashura, aunque Shadow le ayudó... Fingimos mi muerte y borramos todas mis huellas... logrando así engañar a Mephiles.. **_**  
**  
_**- Que historia tan triste... **__- suspiré - __**Yo no quiero desaparecer así... yo no...**_

_**- Shhhh... he oido algo... ¿estás armada? **_

_**- Si... Soy espía del gobierno... siempre llevo mi arma **_

_**- Vaaaaaaaaayaaaa... eso si que no me lo esperaba... Al más minimo movimiento dispara...**_**  
**  
_Nos ocultamos... fuera había alguien... Llamó con suavidad a la puerta... La equidna miró a través de una mirilla oculta y, tras comprobar quien estaba fuera, bajo el arma y abrió... era Shadow _

_**- Hola Shade, ¿estais bien?**__ - preguntó _

_**- Menudo susto me has dado... **__Pasa - invitó ella _

_**- Amy, ¿Estás bien?**__ - preguntó__  
_  
_Me acerqué a él y le di una sonora bofetada... Él me miró confuso... _

_**- ¿A qué coño juegas?**__ - pregunté molesta _

_**- ¿Jugar? **_

_**- No te hagas el tonto... lo se todo... Se quien eres y para quien trabajas... ¿Por qué demonios no me lo contaste?**__ - dije furiosa _

_**- Bastante duro ha sido saber que trabajabas para G.U.N... ¿qué iba a decirte? Oye mira... soy Shadow, un asesino a sueldo... ¿Acaso querías eso? **_

_**- Dime entonces... ¿En realidad me quieres o esto entraba en tu misión? Si vas a matarme... hazlo de una maldita vez!**__ - grité _

_**- Amy, te equivocas, he venido a protegerte **_

_**- ¿Protegerme? ¿de quien? **_

_**- De mi...**__ - Dijo una voz__  
_  
_Miramos hacia la puerta... estaba abierta de par en par... y Shade herida en el suelo...El dueño de aquella voz se acercó lentamente... Shadow se puso delante de mi para así protegerme.. _

_**- Hermano... no trates de hacerte el heroe... si te pones delante... morirás tambien...**__ - dijo burlón _

_**- ¿Hermano?**__ - pregunté_  
_**  
**__**- Si... Mephiles es... mi hermano...**_


	15. Chapter 15 Sangre fría

_Mephiles se mantenía firme, le daba igual que delante suya estuviese su hermano... no bajó el arma _

_**- Mephiles, eres mi hermano..., pero como le toques un solo pelo a Amy te mataré, tenlo claro**_

_**- Me averguenzo de que seas mi hermano... ¿desde cuando tienes sentimientos? Patético**__... - Resopló - __**Ahora aparta, tengo una misión que cumplir **_**  
**  
_**- No lo haré**__ - dijo firme _

_**- Está bien...**_

_Sacó su arma y disparó a la pierna derecha de Shadow, haciendole caer al suelo. Fui rápida en sacar mi pistola y dispararle en el hombro, aunque aquello no impidió que me siguiese apuntando... La situación no cesó hasta que se decidió a apuntar a la cabeza de su hermano.. _

_**- Mi pistola tiene más potencia... aunque me dispares él morirá... Así que decide... tu vida... o la suya...**__ - dijo serio _

_Titubeé durante un breve instante para, finalmente, tirar mi arma al suelo y darle una patada hacia un lado... Mephiles sonrió satisfecho y me apuntó de nuevo, esta vez apretando el gatillo... Shadow me cubrió y recibió aquella bala... cayendo encima mía... Se escucharon un par de disparos y Mephiles cayó al suelo, muerto.. Ashura llegó acompañado de Knuckles, Espio, Rouge y unos cuantos soldados más, que se encargaron de comprobar que el malvado erizo estaba muerto. Shade salió de la cabaña y se abrazó al erizo verde... su herida no era grave, aunque había quedado inconsciente... _

_Rouge y Espio se aproximaron a mi, yo seguía en el suelo...La sangre manaba a borbotones del pecho de Shadow... y mis manos no eran suficiente para parar aquello... _

_**- Shadow noooooooooo... ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por quéeee?**__ - dije abrazandole _

_**- Amy, yo... yo... **_

_**- Shhhhhhhhhh, no hables... tienes que... **_

_**- Tengo que decirlo... Amy yoo... te amo **_

_**- Y yo a ti... te amo más que a nada...**__ - dije llorando _

_**- Promete que terminarás con Eggman... **_

_**- Lo haré... lo haremos juntos... Esto no es una maldita despedida... no... No puedes dejarme... por favor...**_

_Le besé... un beso tan amargo como el dolor que sentía en mi interior... Sus ojos se quedaron cerrados... Poco después... unos enfermeros me lo arrebataron de los brazos para llevarlo urgentemente al hospital... Saqué las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en mi interior... y me dirigí a Ashura... _

_**- ¿Donde está Eggman?**__ - pregunté _

_**- En un almacén abandonado a la salida de Central City **_

_**- Llevame allí **_

_**- Amy, no creo que sea buena idea...**__ - intervino Espio _

_**- Espio... callate...**__ - ordené sin mirarle - __**Ashura... llevame allí... después desaparece con Shade y prometo que nadie os buscará **_

_**- De acuerdo... vamos **_**  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Venganza

_Me llevó hasta allí en su moto, seguidos por Knuckles, Rouge y Espio. Knuckles habia avisado a varias unidades para que acudieran al lugar. Cuando llegamos, nos preparamos junto al edificio de al lado... _

_**- ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar? **__- preguntó Knuckles _

_**- Yo iré delante... vosotros me cubrireis... Eggman es mio... ¿queda claro?**_

_**- Amy, es peligroso y pareces cansada...**__ - dijo Sonic _

_**- Sonic, Knuckles... soy vuestro superior... es una orden... Por favor, no me contradigais**_

_**- OK...**__ - respondieron a la vez _

_Llegó otro soldado con un gran maletín lleno de armas... cogí varias pistolas y una gran metralleta... Rouge y Espio me miraban asustados... No me gustaban las armas, pero aquella era una gran excepcion... Una vez delante de la puerta, introduje el codigo de seguridad de Ashura y las puertas se abrieron... Entre decidida, seguida por un gran numero de soldados que registraron todo a su paso y detuvieron a todo aquel que encontraron... _

_Fui directa al ascensor... tal y como me había dicho Ashura, al último piso solo se podía acceder con una llave... él me había proporcionado la suya... Me acompañaban los mejores, Sonic y Knuckles, esperaban detrás de mi la llegada al piso 9... Una larga subida... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7...8 ... se abrieron las puertas y un enorme robot apareció para un examen de retina... _

_**- Por favor... **__**apoyé la cabeza en el soporte para lectura de retina**__... - dijo el robot _

_**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer**__? - preguntó Sonic _

_**- El examen de retina...**__ - dije antes de comenzar a disparar_

_Freí el robot a balazos... dandole, para terminar, una patada que hizo que cayese al suelo... Seguimos por el pasillo de la izquierda, puerta número 13... después a la derecha y por las escaleras... Estás daban a una enorme puerta de madera... Sonic voló la cerradura y abrí la puerta de una patada... entrando en un elegante despacho... Detrás de aquel gran escritorio, estaba sentado un hombre... calvo, barrigudo y con enormes bigotes... que nos miraba a través de sus gafas oscuras... _

_**- ¿Quienes son ustedes?**__ - preguntó _

_**- Eggman ¿verdad?**__ - pregunté - __**¿No te suena mi cara?**_

_**- Si... Es un extraño placer el conocerla Agente Rose**__ - dijo con una extraña sonrisa _

_**- Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho... por lo que le has hecho a Shadow... **_**  
**  
_**- ¿Shadow? Así que los rumores eran ciertos...**__ - se rascó la cabeza - __**Y dime pequeña ¿qué piensas hacer si vences a mi ejército? **_**  
**  
_Un montón de robots surgieron de la nada, eran pequeños pero disparaban y golpeaban sin piedad, aunque la rabia que tenía dentro podía con todo... Terminé de una buena patada al último... Sonic y Knuckles estaban bastante magullados, aunque todavía de pie... De un salto, pase al otro lado del escritorio y apunté con mi pistola a la sien de Eggman _

_**- Dime huevo gigante... ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? **_

_**- Tienes agallas... Hubieses sido una buena asesina... tienes instinto, lo noto...**_

_**- Ya te gustaría que lo hiciese.. aunque, creeme... desearás estar muerto...**__ - dije - __**Knuckles...**_

**El equidna se acercó y esposó al malvado Eggman, leyendole sus derechos, otros agentes entraron y se lo llevaron en una patrulla aerea a una celda especial de maxima seguridad en Isla Prisión. Sonic y Knuckles se acercaron a mi...**

_**- Amy, buen traba... ¿Amy?**__ - dijo Knuckles_

_Sonic tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para cogerme antes de que mi cuerpo llegase al suelo... Estaba inconsciente debido a la gran perdida de sangre... Estaba herida, aunque los disparos recibidos no habían sido suficientes como para pararme... Aquella noche habíamos detenido al mayor delincuente del mundo y yo, había sido la encargada de hacerlo... Sonic me bajó en sus brazos hasta la puerta, donde esperaba una ambulancia para llevarme al hospital _


	17. Chapter 17 Compaginandolo todo

Bueno! aquí os dejo el último capi de este fic ^^. Espero que os haya gustado! Próximamente subiré uno con el que ando media atascada y uno con personajes de Bleach ^^.

Que lo disfruteis :D

* * *

_Cuando desperté, Rouge estaba a mi lado, colocando uno de los muchos ramos de flores que había recibido. Al verme despierta, corrió a abrazarme, gritando como una loca. Ante tal alboroto, varias enfermeras y el médico entraron en la habitación... Rouge se disculpó y se apartó para que el médico me examinase... _

_**- Buenos días señorita Rose... ¿como se encuentra?**__ - preguntó el médico _

_**- Dolorida...**__ - respondi con una mueca de dolor _

_**- Ha recibido varios disparos, aparte de magulladuras y arañazos... por suerte, todo superficial. Se recuperará pronto **_

_**- Gracias...**__ - dije con una pequeña sonrisa - __**Doctor... ¿Sabe algo de un paciente llamado Shadow? **_

_**- ¿Shadow? No me suena... Lo siento**_

Knuckles entró lanzado, con un peluche, que me entregó antes de darme un beso en la mejilla...

_**- El médico ha dicho que te dejemos reposar, aunque tengo varias cosas para ti...**__ - dijo sonriente _

_**- El peluche es precioso, muchas gracias **_

_**- El director de G.U.N me ha pedido que te entregue esto...**__ - abrió una pequeña cajita - __**Es una medalla a la valentía... es tuya **_

_**- Oh... no se que decir... **_

_**- Pues aquí hay alguien que tiene mucho que decir... Sonic, pasa **_

Bajé la mirada para admirar la medalla, aunque, cuando la levanté.. vi como Sonic entraba de espaldas.. arrastrando una silla de ruedas... cuando la giró vi que Shadow era quien estaba en ella... Traté de levantarme pero mi pierna derecha estaba bastante tocada... Cuando llegaron junto a mi cama, Shadow se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza...

_**- Rouge y yo hemos informado de todo al director personalmente y ha decidido que Shadow quedará libre de la carcel siempre y cuando decida colaborar con G.U.N... Así que, enhorabuena, tienes un nuevo subordinado a tu cargo**__ - dijo Knuckles _

_**- ¿En.. en serio?**__ - pregunté _

_**- Si, soy tu nuevo espía... a la orden jefa**__ - bromeó Shadow _

El pais estaba seguro después de aquello... y la oficina de espías, mi oficina, funcionaba a pleno rendimiento... Eggman fue condenado a cadena perpetua. Unos meses más tarde, Shadow y yo nos casamos...y nuestra dicha fue eterna...

_**- THE END -**_

_**

* * *

Chantarelle Anylïnde 2011  
**_


End file.
